One Tree Hill: Here For You
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Sophia goes into labor at Lily and Aaron's wedding reception. Chase and Jonathan must appear in front of a judge in order to determine if Chase can adopt Jonathan. Chris watches after Lydia and Keith while Nathan and Haley wait at the hospital. Title reference: "Here For You" by Neil Young. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

At the wedding reception of Lily and Aaron, Sophia, Jamie, Beth, and Chuck sat at a table talking.

"Our wedding will be next," Chuck said.

"Have you set a date?" Jamie asked.

"No," Chuck said.

"You really need to," Sophia said.

Sophia looked at Beth.

"So Beth," Sophia said. "If you need a maid of honor, I know someone."

"Haley?" Beth asked.

"Me," Sophia said.

"I'm joking," Beth said.

"So how many more weeks until baby Amber gets here?" Chuck asked.

"About 2," Jamie replied.

Sophia held her stomach.

"Or now," Sophia said.

"What do you mean now?" Jamie asked.

"Oh my god!" Sophia shouted. "I think I'm in labor!"

"What?" Jamie asked.

"I'm in labor!" Sophia screamed.

"Okay!" Jamie said panicking. "Let's not panic! No need to panic! Don't panic!"

"Snap out of it!" Chuck said before slapping his best friend across the face.

"Why would you do that?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie!" Sophia screamed.

"Okay," Jamie said. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Jamie and Sophia walked outside to Jamie's car. Jamie got into his car and was about to drive away. Sophia knocked on the window and Jamie rolled it down.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sophia asked.

"Oh yeah," Jamie said.

Sophia got in the car and Jamie began driving. When they arrived at the hospital, Jamie carried his wife inside.

"Wow you're heavy," Jamie said.

A nurse walked over to them.

"My wife is in labor!" Jamie said.

The nurse brought out a wheel chair and Jamie sat Sophia down.

"We're having a baby," Sophia said. "We're having a baby today."

"Is this your first?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Jamie said.

"Well first time mothers can be in labor for well over 48 hours," the nurse informed them.

"Can I punch her?" Sophia asked.

"No," Jamie said. "I don't want our daughter born in prison."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the Scott Household, Chris and Keith sat on the couch watching TV.

"Uncle Chris," Keith said. "Are you going to be staying the night?"

"Yes," Chris said. "Chris Keller is going to be watching after you and Lydia until the baby is born."

"So does that mean I don't have to go to school tomorrow?" Keith asked.

"Nice try," Chris said.

Lydia came downstairs and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going out for a little bit," Lydia said. "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"To the pharmacy," Lydia replied. "The one down the street."

"Why are you going to the pharmacy?" Chris asked.

"I need cereal," Lydia said.

Chris got up and opened the kitchen pantry.

"You have 3 kinds of cereal," Chris said.

"Did I say cereal?" Lydia asked. "I meant potato chips."

"You have 3 kinds of those too," Lydia said.

"Oh," Lydia said. "Then I need candy."

"Okay," Chris said. "You know, they've started selling those chocolate Easter bunnies. Let's all go."

"No!' Lydia shouted. "I need to go by myself!"

"What's with the attitude?" Chris asked.

"I have been surrounded by people all day and I want to be alone!" Lydia shouted.

"Okay," Chris said. "You don't have to be hateful to Chris Keller."

Lydia stormed out and Chris shrugged his shoulders. Chris dialed Haley's number.

"Hey Chris," Haley said when she answered.

"Hey Haley," Chris said. "How are things?"

"Sophia is still in labor," Haley said. "How are Keith and Lydia?"

"Keith's fine," Chris said. "But Lydia is being very moody. She wanted to go to the pharmacy and when Keith and I tried to go with her, she yelled at me."

"Oh," Haley said. "It's probably that time of month again."

"What time of month?" Chris asked.

"The time every woman goes through every month," Haley replied. "Lydia's on her period.

"Oh," Chris said. "Yeah, no wonder she didn't want us to go to the pharmacy with her."

Meanwhile at the pharmacy, Lydia was standing in line holding a box of tampons. She handed the box to the clerk. The clerk scanned it and Lydia paid for it.

"Would you like a bag?" the clerk asked.

"No thank you," Lydia said taking the box and the receipt.

As Lydia walked out of the pharmacy she bumped into Jonathan.

"Oh hey Lydia," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan," Lydia said. "What are you doing here?"

Jonathan held up a bag of mini candy bars.

"I was actually going to bring these by your house and surprise you and Keith," Jonathan said. "I thought you and Keith would enjoy some candy."

"And what did you get?" Jonathan asked before seeing the box of tampons. "Oh."

"Oh god!" Lydia screamed in horror before running away.

"Lydia," Jonathan said.

Lydia ran home where Chris and Keith were sitting on the couch.

"You're back," Chris said.

"My boyfriend just saw me buying tampons!" Lydia screamed. "Now he probably doesn't like me anymore!"

"Dramatic are we?" Chris asked.

"My life is ruined!" Lydia shouted. "I'm going to lock myself in my room and I am never ever coming out!"

Lydia stomped upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Wow," Chris said.

"Uncle Chris," Keith said. "What are tampons?"

"I think _Spongebob Squarepants_ might be on," Chris said.

"That didn't answer my question," Keith said.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Keith cheered.

Chris walked upstairs and knocked on Lydia's door.

"Lydia," Chris said.

"Go away!" Lydia shouted.

"Chris Keller is taking Keith to the arcade," Chris said. "Do you want to come?"

"No!" Lydia shouted. "I'm in the depths of despair!"

"Okay Anne Shirley," Chris said. "But if you change your mind, the arcade is within walking distance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had the flu and didn't feel much like writing.**

Jonathan arrived home and walked into the living room. Chase was sitting on the couch filling out some papers.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked as he sat down.

"I'm filling out the adoption papers," Chase said. "I need to have them filled out for when we go in front of the judge tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Chase replied. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "And scared."

"Scared?" Chase asked.

"Forget I said anything," Jonathan said. "I have something I need to take care of real quick. I'll be back within the hour."

"It's 6:56," Chase said pointing at the electronic clock on the side table.

"I'll be back by 7:30," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Chase said.

Jonathan walked to the Scott household and knocked on the door. Lydia opened the door and Jonathan gave her a kiss.

"I can't stay," Jonathan said. "I just want to tell you that you shouldn't be embarrassed about what happened at the pharmacy."

"Okay," Lydia said. "Thanks."

Lydia and Jonathan shared another kiss.

"I have to get home," Jonathan said.

"And I need to go to the arcade," Lydia said.

Jonathan gave Lydia and confused look.

"Oh," Lydia said. "Chris took Jonathan to the arcade and I was being all emo-teen. But I think I'll go join them."

"Have fun," Jonathan said.

After Jonathan arrived back home, Chase was sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"Good," Chase said. "You're back. Have a seat."

"I really don't want to talk right now," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan," Chase said.

Jonathan walked upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. Chase walked into the room and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"What if the judge says you can't adopt me and has me taken away?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "That is not going to happen."

"But what if it does?" Jonathan asked. "I'm really scared."

"Come here," Chase said.

Chase hugged Jonathan tightly.

"It'll all turn out okay," Chase said assuring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Haley and Nathan sat in the hospital cafeteria eating soup. Lucas walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Lucas said. "Did Sophia have the baby yet?"

"Luke," Nathan said. "Don't you have a flight to catch?"

"I had Peyton and Sawyer go without me," Lucas said. "I couldn't stand the thought of not being here for the birth of my grandniece."

"Well Sophia hasn't had the baby yet," Haley said.

"Where's Jamie?" Lucas asked.

"He's in the waiting room," Nathan said. "He refuses to eat anything."

Nathan got up, took a bowl of soup and a spoon, and handed it to Lucas.

"Do you think you can convince Jamie to eat this?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Lucas said taking the soup and the spoon.

Lucas walked out of the cafeteria and into the waiting room. Jamie was sitting nervously on the chair. Lucas walked over to him.

"Now what are you doing out here?" Lucas asked. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

"Well shouldn't you be with your wife?" Jamie asked.

"I'm staying in Tree Hill a few extra days so I can be here when Amber is born," Lucas said.

"The reason I'm out here is because Sophia told me to wait out here for a while because I was stressing her out by stressing out," Jamie said.

"You'll feel better once you eat," Lucas said handing Jamie the bowl of soup and the spoon.

"Thank you," Jamie said.

Jamie began eating the soup.

"Is it good?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Jamie said. "Very. Thank you Uncle Lucas."

"You're welcome J. Luke," Lucas said. "Hey, they're showing movies in the lobby."

"Just _A Cinderella Story_ on repeat," Jamie said.

Lucas got out his computer and a DVD.

"But I'm showing the 2005 classic _House of Wax_ ," Lucas said.

"Isn't Paris Hilton in that?" Jamie asked.

"Yes she is," Lucas replied. "But there's other people in it besides her."

"Oh yeah," Jamie said. "Jon Abrahams is in it too."

"And Chad Michael Murray is in it," Lucas said.

"Why are you so obsessed with him?" Jamie asked.

"He's a great actor," Lucas replied. "And besides, people confuse me for him all the time."

"You look nothing like him," Jamie said.

"I do too," Lucas said.

"Just start the movie," Jamie said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jonathan was lying down on his stomach sound asleep in his bed. Chase walked into the room and patted Jonathan on the back.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Time to get up buddy."

"What time is it?" Jonathan asked groggily.

"It's 6:00," Chase said.

"Wake me up when it's 7:15," Jonathan said.

"We have to get to the courthouse," Chase said. "We need to go in 30 minutes."

Jonathan sprung out of bed.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"30 minutes," Chase repeated.

Chase and Jonathan arrived at the courthouse at 7:00. They were told to sit in chairs outside the judge's chamber to wait for the judge. As they waited, Chris arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked. "What did you download?"

"Chris Keller is here to support his best friend," Chris replied. "Lydia is walking Keith to school."

"Thank you," Chase said.

Chris saw the nervous look on Jonathan's face.

"Jonathan?" Chris asked. "Are you okay?"

"He's just nervous," Chase said.

"More like completely terrified," Jonathan said.

"He's convinced the judge is going to deny the adoption and have him taken away," Chase said.

"With my luck, it could very well happen," Jonathan said.

"You need to quit worrying," Chase said.

"Yeah," Chris said. "It's going to be okay."

"Thanks," Jonathan said.

Judge Addison walked over to them.

"Chase Adams and Jonathan Youngberg?" Judge Addison asked.

"Yes sir," Chase replied.

"Let's go into my chamber," Judge Addison said.

"Good luck," Chris said. "Oh and Your Honor."

"Yes?" Judge Addison asked.

"Chase is going to be a wonderful father to Jonathan," Chris said.

"Thank you Chris," Chase said.

Chase and Jonathan followed Judge Addison into his chamber.

"Have a seat please," Judge Addison said.

Chase and Jonathan sat in chairs while Judge Addison sat at his desk.

"Now Mr. Adams," Judge Addison said. "You have been fostering Jonathan for the past 6 months."

"Yes sir," Chase said.

"And now you would like to adopt him," Judge Addison said.

"That's correct," Chase said. "I have the paperwork filled out."

Chase handed Judge Addison the paperwork and Judge Addison looked through it.

"Everything seems to be in order," Judge Addison said. "Chase Adams, if I finalize the adoption, do you promise to be caring guardian to Jonathan? Do you promise to be there for him?"

"I promise," Chase said.

"Jonathan," Judge Addison said. "Has Chase been a kind and caring guardian to you?"

"Yes he has," Jonathan said. "Ever since my parents died, I have been in an out of homes. Every time I'd feel at home, I'd be sent back into the system. Chase has taken excellent care of me and wants to adopt me. No one has ever wanted to adopt me before. Chase is offering to be my father, and I really want a father. So please Your Honor, please don't take me away from him."

"Chase Adams, I hereby finalize this adoption and declare Jonathan your son," Judge Addison said as he signed the documents and hit his gavel.

Jonathan and Chase embraced tightly.

"You're my son," Chase said.

"You're my father," Jonathan said.

"I'm your father," Chase said.

"I'm your son," Jonathan said.

Jonathan began to laugh.

"What?" Chase asked.

"My name is Jonathan Adams now," Jonathan laughed.

Chase began to laugh as well.

"Let's go son," Chase said.

Chase drove Jonathan to school. As he pulled up to the drop off, Jonathan smiled at him.

"Thanks for the ride Dad," Jonathan said. "And thanks for adopting me."

"You're welcome," Chase said. "I'm going to pick you up from school today and we're going to celebrate."

"Margaritas and sliders?" Jonathan joked.

"Yes sliders, but you're only 15," Chase said. "So no margaritas."

"I'll be 16 soon," Jonathan said.

"No alcohol until you're 21," Chase said. "Now enjoy school."

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said.

Jonathan grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. Chase smiled as he watched his son walk into the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie walked into Sophia's hospital room where Sophia was standing up.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Trying to get the baby to come out sooner," Sophia said. "The stupid doctor said I might not be ready to delivery for another 12 hours! I want this baby out of me!"

"Get back into the bed," Jamie said.

Jamie helped his wife back into the bed.

"Why won't this baby come out?" Sophia asked.

"She will," Jamie assured his wife.

Dr. Amy Western came into the room.

"Okay," Dr. Western said. "I'm going to examine you again."

"Jamie," Sophia said. "Turn around. I don't want you to look."

"Why?" Jamie said. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Turn around!" Sophia shouted.

Jamie turned around and looked at the wall.

"Okay Sophia," Dr. Western said. "It's time to take you to the delivery room now."

"What?!" Sophia shouted.

"It's time to deliver your baby," Dr. Western replied.

"But I'm not ready," Sophia said. "You said I had 12 hours!"

"You just got through telling me you wanted the baby out now," Jamie said.

"I changed my mind!" Sophia shouted. "I'm scared Jamie!"

"It's going to be okay," Jamie said holding his wife's hand.

Sophia was wheeled to the delivery room. Holding Jamie's hand, Sophia gave birth to Amber Royal Scott. Amber weighed 10 pounds and 4 ounces. Jamie excitedly ran into the waiting room where Haley, Nathan, and Lucas were sitting.

"Amber Royal Scott was just born and she weighs 10 pounds and 4 ounces!" Jamie cheered.

Haley and Nathan went over to their son and hugged him tightly. After their hug, Jamie and Lucas shared a long hug.

"I'm a great uncle," Lucas said.

"I'm a father," Jamie said.

Later, Jamie sat on the hospital bed with his wife as they held baby Amber in their arms.

"I can't believe we're parents," Sophia said.

"I know," Jamie said. "Little Amber."

Beth and Jacob walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Beth said softly.

"Hey," Sophia said.

"Is that my niece?" Beth asked.

"It sure is," Sophia replied.

"Can I hold her Aunt Sophia?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry sweetie," Sophia said. "You're too little."

Lily and Aaron walked into the room.

"Hey," Lily said softly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sophia asked. "Why aren't you on your honeymoon?"

"We were," Aaron said. "But we couldn't get our minds off of you."

"So we hopped on the first flight home," Lily said.

"Such a precious baby," Jacob said.

Everyone began to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lydia and Jonathan were walking along the river.

"It's such a nice day," Lydia said.

"I agree," Jonathan said.

"Baby Amber is so cute," Lydia said.

"How does it feel to be an aunt?" Jonathan asked.

"It feels nice," Lydia said. "Also, I feel the strangest urge to always have gum. How about you? How do you feel now that Chase has adopted you?"

"It feels nice," Jonathan said. "But I keep laughing about how my name is Jonathan Adams now."

"Yeah," Lydia laughed.

Jonathan knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my god," Lydia said. "Look Jonathan. I like you, but I'm not even 14 yet. I can't marry you."

"I'm tying my shoe," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Lydia said.

Jonathan and Lydia began to laugh as Jonathan tied his shoe. Chase drove up to them and rolled down the window.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Ready for dinner?"

"Oh yeah," Jonathan said. "Do you want to come Lydia?"

"No thanks," Lydia said. "I've got to get home."

"See you later," Jonathan said before giving Lydia a kiss.

Jonathan got in the car and buckled in. Chase drove off.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Chase asked

"Yes," Jonathan replied.

"You know, I've always wanted a son," Chase said.

"Thank you for adopting me," Jonathan said. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too son," Chase said.

After eating dinner, Chase and Jonathan went home.

"Well I'm tired," Jonathan said. "Good night."

"It's only 9:00 and it's Friday," Chase said.

"I know," Jonathan said. "But it's been a long day."

"Good night," Chase said.

"Good night," Jonathan said.

Chase gave his son a hug and kissed him on the forehead. Jonathan smiled at his father and walked upstairs to his room. Chase sat down on the couch.

"I'm a father," Chase said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **1 MONTH LATER**

Jamie and Sophia loaded their suitcases into the trunk of Jamie's car. Chuck stood on Jamie and Sophia's front porch watching and holding Amber in his arms.

"Thanks for agreeing to housesit for us Chuck," Jamie said.

"You guys are losers you know," Chuck said.

"We're just visiting Maine," Jamie said. "We do it all the time."

"Yeah," Chuck said. "But for 3 months? Seriously?"

"It's not like we're leaving forever," Sophia said.

"As I recall, Lucas and Peyton went on a trip with their baby and never came back," Chuck said.

"We're coming back in 3 months," Jamie said. "Now give me my baby."

"No," Chuck said. "I'm not letting you leave."

Sophia walked over to Chuck.

"Chuck," Sophia said calmly. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give me my baby."

Chuck handed Amber to Sophia. Sophia carried Amber to the car and strapped her in her car seat and Jamie and Chuck shared a hug.

"If you pull a Lucas and Peyton, I swear I will go to Maine and beat you up," Chuck said.

"Okay," Jamie said.

"I'm really going to miss you," Chuck said.

"I'm going to miss you too," Jamie said.

"Bye Jamie," Chuck said.

"Bye Chuck," Jamie said.

Jamie started to walk towards the car and Chuck grabbed onto his leg.

"Jamie don't go!" Chuck pleaded.

"Let go of my leg!" Jamie said. "You are 23 and a father!"

Chuck let go of Jamie's and Jamie looked at his best friend.

"I don't want to go!" Jamie shouted.

"Jamie!" Sophia shouted. "Get in the car! We need to go!"

"Bye," Chuck said.

"Bye," Jamie said.

Jamie got in the car, buckled in, and drove off. Chuck watched until he could no longer see Jamie's car.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
